Moonlight Shadow
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: The battle is over, but Kagome can not go home knowing her friends are dead. She crys that the jewel should have sent her back futher in the past, the jewel hears her & grants her pure wish & is no more. But she has to sacarfice a lot in doing this READ**
1. The Last That She Ever Saw Them

_The last that ever she saw him,_

_carried away by a moonlight shadow_

How had it come to be this way? It was a cool day and the odd feeling of October was in the air. Kagome sat on her knees in the middle of a bare dry cracked field, the sky above dark, far to dark. It was not set to rain, the darkness was the evil in the air. It was not supposed to end this way, no, this was not what she was sent back for.

She was sent to change the past, to fix it, yet she had failed, they had all failed. Or was it that she was the only one that failed?

All she knew was that she had been spending more and more time in the past and less and less time at home. Her mother had even started to worry. It was like the past was Kagome's drug and she was addicted.

No, it was not supposed to end like this. Kagome sat there, blank, she could not even hear herself breath. The only thing that was going on was flashes of what happened........

It started with Sango,blinded by her love she died trying to save her not so secret lover Miroku, who odd enough died trying to save her. Naraku knew what he was doing, he made Miroku use is wind tunnel till it started to take him in. Sango had grabbed onto Miroku and yelled at him to stop, but it was to late. He tried to make her let go, but alas she would not, she would die with him, because she loved him.

Kagomes hands met with the dark bare ground, she was still on her knees but bent over, her bangs falling in front of her, yet no tears. Kagome dug her fingers into the dirt.

A flash

It was then Kikyo, Kikyo took Kagome by the hand and ran, something they never did. Inuyasha was fighting Naraku but they were running and Kagome was to shocked by Kikyos touch to say anything. Kikyo had taken her far and then stopped,

"Go home" Kikyo told her in a cold Stern voice,

"What?" Kagome was confused,

Then Kikyos soul stealer's grabbed Kagome and held her back, it was a trick. Kikyo then left to return to Inuyasha.

"Where Is Kagome?" Inuyasha had asked,

"Safe" Was Kikyos reply. Kikyo knew she would die today, and she did not want to leave with knowing Inuyasha would be alive with Kagome. She knew what she was doing, she told Inuyasha that she would die and Kikyo let Naraku kill her, but at least she had purified the jewel. Inuyasha had long forgotten about Kagome as he watched Kikyos ashes float away in the wind, and blind with rage for his past lover he attacked Naraku.

After Kikyo died her soul stealer's vanished and Kagome made a dash back, only to see Inuyasha attack blind at Naraku and Naraku turning Inuyasha's own hand, Inuyasha was killed by his own sword. But before Kagome could even think to scream, a bright light hit, it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru showed up just in time to see his brother die. He was supposed to kill his brother. He had missed his chance to kill his father and now he had missed his chance to kill his brother. Sesshomaru sent out his attack in blind anger, and while it killed Naraku, Naraku had sent his own attack and with Sesshomaru's powers down and anger up he and his followers were struck and killed.

Was it that he was afraid? Or did he not know his own power, but in the end he had died to, and all because of his emoitions, the one thing he did not believe in showing, and then the one time he did showed it, he died He died because of his anger, now she saw why he chose to call it foolish.

How had it come to this. She was in their time, on their land yet she was the only one alive.

Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand "Why did you send me back?" A tear fell onto the jewel as she closed it tight into her hand "Guess it didn't send back far enough" She cried soft,

Sango had died for Miroku, Miroku had died for Sango, Inuyasha had died for Kikyo and Kikyo died for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had died out of angry for his brother, but who had she died for, to her she should have been the one dead.

Kagome let the jewel fall from her hand and it rolled in the dirt.

"Miko known as Kagome"

Kagome gasp and looked up. The jewel was floating "Do you wish to fix what has been done, even thought it is not your doing or really your fight"

"What?" Kagome stood up,

"We the jewel heard you cry, you say we did not send you back far enough, tell us, if you could fix the lives of you friends, would you do it?"

"Yes!" She said quick,

"You would give you life for theirs?"

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"If we send you back you may change the outcome, if you fail you will die and never be reborn into you own time and it would be all for nothing, BUT if you do not fail you will still die, yet you will be reborn into your time and you will live in the memories of the ones you saved, but you will remember nothing, so tell us miko known as Kagome, knowing this and knowing all the you will give up, will you do it"

"Yes!" She didn't care, it was not supposed to end like this, she could not go back home now and live her life knowing they were all dead.

"This is your wish, and it is a pure wish, we the jewel will be no more"

The blackness, Kagome began to fall, pitch black all around her and she screamed,

She was carried away by a moonlight shadow, and no one saw her go.

---------------------

Ok any question so far?


	2. Worried & Warning

_He passed on worried and warning,_

_carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

Kagome was not sure how long she was out and it took her a moment to realize what had happened. Kagome lay on the ground, but it was no longer dark or cracked. Kagome laid on soft grass and was surrounded by woods. It was colder to, winter.

Kagome got up and snow slowly started to fall, she was going to freeze.

"I wonder how far back I am" She said to herself. It was near night fall and getting dark outside, Kagome sighed and began to walk away from the woods. She was not sure where she was, but she knew she was not in Inuyasha forest. Kagome walked and held her arms close to her chest, it was freezing and the wind was blowing. She reached the end of the forest but stopped, there in front of her was a beach with crashing waves, Kagome backed up and kept very quite.

There he stood, Sesshomaru.

"Hes alive" She said quite to herself, proof that she was indeed in the past. Kagome then heard talking and she listened.

"Do you intend to stop me me?"

Kagome looked around Sesshomaru and saw a man with white hair standing, his back to Sesshomaru. Her mind was running and she was cold and she missed bits and pieces of what was said, but the next thing she did hear answer her unasked question.

"Before you go you must in trust your swords Tessaiga and Tenseiga to me" She heard Sesshomaru say,

Kagome gasp to herself and she knew who the man was, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha father.

"Tell me my son, do you have someone to protect?"

"I Sesshomaru have no one to protect"

Then Kagome watched as his father transformed into a giant dog and left, blood coming from his body. Kagome thought fast and remembered the flea telling her the story of how Inuyasha's father died. Sesshomaru wanted to fight his father to prove his power but was unable to do so because Inuyasha father died protecting Inuyasha mother. Kagome knew what she had to do.

"Human"

Kagome gasp and stepped back, she had not even noticed him walk up to her. "Sess, Sesshomaru!" She didn't think before she said his name.

"How is it human, that you know this Sesshomaru"

"Uh, um, now is really not the time" She said waving her hands back and forth "You need to stop you father" Kagome then said quick,

"I will do no such thing" He said to her, keeping his eyes on her, she was odd .

"Grr, fine then I will, if you will just kindly direct me into his direction" She said with her nose up. Sesshomaru crossed his arms, who was this girl?

"Well!" Kagome said, forgetting that this was, and was not the same Sesshomaru she knew. In the other past it took years from him to 'warm up' to her and her way of talking.

"What do you intend to do human?"

Kagome turned from him "My name is Kagome and I'm a miko"

"Very well miko"

Kagome now wished she had not told him that, once again he would be calling her that. Kagome turned back to him "Look buddy let just say I know things, now I have to stop you dad"

"Father" He corrected,

"Whatever, you going to help or not?"

"I do not aid humans"

Kagome rolled her eyes and ran, Sesshomaru watched her go

-----------------------------

Kagome stopped at the castle, she had followed the high power she felt. But alas she was to late, Sesshomaru father had died. Kagome stood frozen not only because of the cold but because of the site before her. The great and mighty Lord had died, the castle was burning to the ground and there was blood all over the place. But something else caught Kagomes eyes, a woman, she stood in the snow holding a crying infant, Kagome knew in a instant who that infant was,

"Inuyasha" She whispered, she then watched as the young woman ran away. Kagome stood there and let the cold winter wind blow her hair harsh to the side "I didn't make it in time" She wispered to herself as she watched the rest of the broken castle burn. After most of the castle was burnt down Kagome found Inuyasha's fathers swords laying on the ground and she wondered why Sesshomaru had not come to get them "Why would he not come and get them, if he wanted them so bad?"

Kagome reached out to touch the swords but they shocked her "Guess thats why"

Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky, it was going to be a cold night for many reason.

------------

ok so Kagome is back in time........waaaaaaaay not got to it yet, but no Kagome will not be able to travel through the well to back and forth from her time to this time, sorry. Ok class any questions?

The song is moonlight shadow by Groove coverage and its their fast past beat, not slow beat, for those of you who want to look it up.


	3. Riddles

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,_

_far away on the other side...._

The wind blew and Kagome rubbed her arms as she walked into the woods, she stopped and looked back at the fallen castle once more.

"Miko"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, she turn to him "Sesshomaru" Again saying his name. Sesshomaru looked past her and he knew,

"So my father has died"

Kagome looked down, she was sad. Sesshomaru turned from her "What a miserable way to die, because of a human girl and half breed child"

Kagome found herself angry at that "Hey" she yelled at him, he turned to her,

"He didn't die because of them, he died for them, it was his choice!" She yelled,

Sesshomaru took note of her blue lips, she was cold as she should be.

"He died and it was his choice Sesshomaru, don't blame them" She said calm, she then turned away from him, she didn't feel like talking to him any longer, she felt like getting warm. Sesshomaru once again watched as the miko walked away.

"She is right my Lord"

Sesshomaru looked to the flea that dared land on his shoulder. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the flea and the flea took off, Sesshomaru then returned his eyes to the path the miko had taken. She was a riddle and he had many questions for her, his quest for power could wait a moment more, he would get the answer he seek.

--------------------------

Kagome found herself once again the woods, the tree providing small protection from the wind. Kagome knelt on her knees and placed some small broken sticks together and tried her hardest to light the wood.

"Yeah great, send me to the past without my book bag" She sighed,

Kagome fell back on her butt when a pile of clothes landed in front of her "AH!"

"Miko are you aware that I am a demon?"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her, she then looked down at the clothes, she held them up and noticed they were miko clothes, much like Kikyos.

"Yeah I know" She said looking over the clothes,

"Then you will refrainfrom screaming" He always hated it when the humans screamed or laughed to loud, to him their was no since in it, one showed fear and the other show stupidity. Most demonds liked it when people showed fear, he didn't need to see it he already knew people feared him and of course them showing that fear just made him dislike them all the more, no honor and pride, that is what he hated about humans. He didn't hate humans, he just had not found one worth respecting. They were all the same to him. Rude, Loud, stupid and did not show him the respect he thought he deserved.

Kagome looked up and blinked at him, he was much younger looking then she remembered, Kagome then held the clothes close to her and Sesshomaru turned around while she changed into them.

"Ok"

Sesshomaru turned around "How is it that you know this Sesshomaru and do not think to lie miko" It's not that people did not know him, they just didn't speak to him so familiar like or did they ever say his name, they would just call out demon. Kagome knew he would smell a lie, she would not lie but she would not tell him the whole truth. "I'm from the future"

It was no lie, but he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I came from the bone eaters well" She spoke again,

"What purpose do you have here" He asked,

"I, I have something I must do, a task" She would not go into details if she didn't have to!

Sesshomaru turned from her, that was all he needed for now "Very well miko, see to it you do not stand in my way as I do not bare weakness to humans" He then began to walk away, Kagome stood silent for a moment

"Thank you for the clothes" She yelled standing with her hands folded infront of her

"Your thanks is not needed"

"Hey Sesshomaru, be nice to your bother, its not his fault"

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps and glance back at her for a moment before walking away. Another riddle from her and he knew he would see her again, she would no doubt be bothersome, he would find out what she meant later.

-----------

After warming up Kagome made her way out of the west and to Inuyasha forest, she wanted to see if the well still worked, after all it would be years before she help Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha was just a baby.

Kagome was very glad to see that even back in this time she was able to find her way. She ran to the well "I hope you work" She said and then she jumped in.

Nothing

"Why me"

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, at least it was warm there. "Why me" She said again. She was thinking "Inuyasha's only a baby"

It then dawned on her "I'm human, how am I going to live long enough to do anything?"

Had the jewel granted her a long life? "Why does everything have to be a riddle" Kagome mummbled as she fell asleep deep in the well, leaning against its walls.

------------------

Ok I know question right. Yes thr jewel gave her a long life to complete her task, she just does not know it but she will figure it out when she shows no sign of growing old.


	4. Fighting & Pushing through

Hey guys, sorry iv been sick I have a kidney stone, so updates are slow right now. Also I might have spelt totosi wrong but at this point I dont care nor am I going back to change it.

_he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, _

_and she couldn't find how to push through....._

Kagome woke up sudden, rain. She looked up from the bottom of the well, clouds. Kagome sighed and stood. She looked down at her hidden hands, they were covered by the long sleeves of the miko clothes and she found herself thinking about the man who gave them to her. Kagome climbed out the well and began to walk slow in the slow pouring rain, she was not really sure what to do from here.

Kagome soon found herself looked at the tree that once held Inuyasha. Kagome placed her hand on the tree and even thought in this time he was alive, she was sad because she had seen him die. Kagome looked at the ground, tears wanting to fall, then something hit her.

"Wait, Inuyasha was only 15 when he was sealed to this tree!" She was right, he was sealed there and then stayed there for 50 years. Kagome took her hand away from the tree and turned her back to it. Lots of things started to come into her head, one being when was his fathers tomb placed in his eye?

"Maybe If I can get the sword they wont fight over it" She said it as if it was a good idea, it was not a good idea. Kagome made up her mind, she would get the sword for Inuyasha! One other thing Kagome knew was that without Inuyasha she would be walking everywhere, that was soooo not going to work.

"Guess I have to pull a miroku" Kagome set her path to a village.

-----------

The village thought her very odd and they all wanted to look at her. They were happy to have a miko help them. Kagome defeated a low, low, demon and the village was more then happy to give her a horse and a few fruits and vegetables. Kagome went out of the village and stopped, she had to find the swords, but how? She knew they were not laying at the castle still, no the Inu pop had a plan for those sword before he died.

"Totosi here I come"

Kagome knew he was the master sword maker, and he was the one who made the great Inu's swords and she also knew that Sesshomaru at one time wanted him to make him a sword, She laughed remembering that. Kagome made her way, she would find the old man and get Inuyasha's sword, or that's what she thought anyway. Little did she know, the tomb and sword she was after was already in Inuyasha's eye.

The rain turned to snow and Kagome slowly made her way to the old man, it would be a ride to get there. Once she had made it to the rocky part the horse refused to carry her, she had to get off and pull the animal up the rocky mountain he lived on.

"Don't get used to this buddy" She told the horse, who just snorted at her.

Kagome found the old man's cave and left her horse next to the flying cow. Both cow and horse gave her a odd look, it seemed the people of this time were not the only ones who thought she was weird, but she could say the same of them.

"Totosi!" Kagome called, forgetting once again she was not in the past that she was used to. Kagome walked deeper in to the cave "Totosi?" She said quite,

"Hmm, do I know you?" The old man said looking up from his fire. Kagome the noticed the sword at his side, it was covered. Kagome went to her knees "The sword!"

Totosi looked at the sword and then at the girl "Now what would you want with the great dog demon sword?" He asked in his old raspy voice, he looked and sounded the same as the day she had met him, from the other past. Kagome looked at him,

"No good can come of this young lady" He said closing his eyes,

"But I need Inuyasha's sword!" Kagome said, that got the old man to look at her.

"Inuyasha you say?"

Kagome made a mental note to stop calling everyone by their name, as she is not supposed to know them yet. "Yeah" She said, hoping,

"Well your to late for that, Inuyasha already has that sword"

Kagome looked defeated "To late, again" She whispered to herself. She then found another sword being held in front of her. "You can have this one" Totosi said,

Kagome looked at the sword and blinked a few times "Sesshomaru's sword?" She said, that mental note must have not stuck.

"If you take it to him I'll give you some gold coins" Totosi said holding out a sack. Kagome looked at the sly old man, she knew he was scared of Sesshomaru. Kagome stood and took the sword and money "I would have taken the sword to him for free old men"

She then walked out, making the old man fall, anime style.

---------------------

Before she let the old man had told her were to find Sesshomaru, all she caught about the tree that she was supposed to be finding was that Sesshomaru talked to it, yeah.

Kagome could not help but to find that bit funny, she has seen many many things, but a talking tree?

"Well if a cow can fly" She said riding on the back of her horse, Sesshomaru's sword on her back. the horse walked slow, Kagome herself was in no hurry, she had time. Kagome soon went in the direction she was told to go and then felt for Sesshomaru's power, It had only taken her 2 hours. Kagome removed herself from the horse and left him behind, she would walked the rest of the way.

Kagome walked slow and soon found herself peeking around a tree. Sesshomaru was standing in front of a old, old tree. Kagome held her breath for a moment, thought she didn't know why, she was not scared of him. Right before Kagome stepped out Sesshomaru spoke.

"You and come out"

Kagome's face went flat, she should have known he would know she was there. Kagome slid from behind the tree and the tree that Sesshomaru was standing by rose its eyes brow at the girl.

"A human girl" The tree spoke,

"Wow, it talked" She said it like the time she had met Shippo,

Sesshomaru looked at the old tree and the tree sweat dropped. "Why are you here" Sesshomaru asked looking back at Kagome.

"Oh, yeah" Kagome took the sword from her back and unwrapped it "Its your dad's sword" She spoke, she looked from the sword to him. He didn't move so she walked up to him and held it out. Sesshomaru looked at the sword and then back at her.

"Thats is not the sword I seek"

"Yeah but its one of the sword you want right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her then back at the sword, he took the sword and turned from her,

"A sword that does not cut, could it be that I am afraid?"

Kagome didn't understand and Sesshomaru did not wait for her to get it, he walked away. Kagome was about to stop him, but she thought it best for him to learn on his own. Would he learn on his own, she was here now and events were going to change, would he ever meet Rin?

"The sword he seeks is protected but never known to its protector"

Kagome looked at the tree that spoke, the it hit her. Sesshomaru had said that when he was pulling the tomb out of Inuyasha eye.

"You mean to tell me it took him over 50 years to figure that out"

"Figure what out?" The tree asked, but he was a wise tree,

Kagome looked at the tree, "Uh, nothing"

Kagome walked away from the tree and followed after the demon Lord, she felt bad, he did not deserve to spend 50 years trying to figure it out, maybe that's why he was so angry at Inuyasha, among other reason.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled,

Sesshomaru did not stop in his steps but Kagome caught up "Sesshomaru wait"

Again he said nothing and Kagome stopped walking "I know where the other sword is"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her "I grow tired of your riddles human, nor do I know how you know what you do"

"I told you, I was sent from the future"

"Your purpose here is not me miko I can assure you, I do not need the aid of a human"

"But you do" She said quite,

He turned from her and walked away. She should have told him, but the time did not seem right and Inuyaha was still a baby. Kagome made her way back to the old tree, she felt defeated and sad for the demon Lord.

"The greatest fight he has is with himself young human"

Kagome again looked at the tree who spoke "And I cant find away to push through"

He was fighting with himself not to care about his fathers death, or his brother or for the fact that the sword he wanted the most was not left to him. Kagome wanted to help but how was she to get thought to him? Everything started with him and little did either of them know, it would end with him.


	5. To Tell a Tree

_The trees that whisper in the evening_  
_ Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

"Young human, you said you were sent here from the future"

Kagome looked up at the old tree, she really had to stop giving things away "Hm, yes"

"Why"

She tilted her head, should she tell him? "I'm not sure if I should tell you"

"Are you not here to change something?"

"Well, yes"

"Then speak up child"

Kagome looked down "There is a great evil that one will one day come"

"Child there is many evil things, what makes this one different"

She shook her head "There's just so much, where do I start"

"The beginning child"

"Naraku, his name is Naraku"

"Hmm"

" Inuyasha, when he is 15 Naraku tricks him and the women he loves, they turn on each other, and not only does Kikyo died but Inuyasha is sealed to a tree and the jewel is burning in her body and-

Kagome stopped "The jewel!"

The tree rose a bark eyebrow "What of it"

"In 15 years the jewel will be burned in Kikyo's body, then it will be in my body!"

"I must admit I am confused child"

Her heart sped up "The jewel will be in me! this all started because the jewel was in me, I came back because I was pulled down the well, the demon bite it out of me then I shot it with an arrow!"

He listened to her,

"This time around I need to be there when Kikyo dies I need to know when it is in my body"

"And"

"And, and I'm not sure" What then? Wait 50 years to let Inuyasha free, let him free right then? What?

"I need to be protected, Naraku will come after me once he is born, we have to stop Naraku-

"Damn it" Her brain hurt "There is so many ways I can do this!"

"Child, tell me the ending"

She looked up "Hu?"

"Start with the ending, instead of the beginning"

"They all died"

"Who is they"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo,...Sesshomaru"

The tree was shocked, Sesshomaru, dead?

"Perhaps you should speak to the people who die, it is their lives to"

"But the only one who can help right now is Sesshomaru!"

"Then it is he who you seek"

"Um, did you not just see him, he want's nothing to do with me"

"He does not understand you, make him wants something, tell him you know of this death"

"He wont believe me"

"He can smell a lie"

"I can't get him to listen"

"Make him"

"You suck you know that right"

He smiled at her "Sesshomaru is still young, however you knew him, he is not yet that way"

He was to her, she looked down the path he had taken, she sighed, the tree was right, the only one who could help her now, was, him. She stood up "Fine" She stuck her chin in the air and walked away, the tree was pleased.

"Sesshomaru wait" She yelled as she went from a walk to a run, she had to catch up, but she knew he could hear her "Sesshomaru please, I need you!"

He heard her, he didn't stop, a human needing him, forget it. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Well that was a first, but it still did not stop him,

"You want power right, your after power, didn't your dad ever tell you knowledge is power!"

This time he did stop, it was his mother who told him that, not his father, but it hit a mark.

"I am here" he told her calm and he watched as she fought her way through bushes to him.

"I need to talk to you"

"Talk"

"Can't we go some place"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Don't look at me like that it's not like im trying to warm you bed!"

He rose both eyebrows,

"Grrr, do you wanna know what happens to you and your brother or not"

"That is not for my benefit but your own, I care not"

She crosses her arms "Oh so you don't care that you die protecting me"

He narrowed his eyes,

"Why would I protect you"

He did not smell a lie,

"I need your help and you need to know what happens, I am here to save you"

"I do not need saving, you have told me enough to save myself"

"Wrong, me being here has already changed something, that wont work"

He looked at her "How do I know you"

"We fight a common enemy together"

He turns to her fully "And our relationship?"

Kagome blushes a bit, he catches it and growls a bit,

"Well, at first you try to kill me"

"Try?"

"Yes, you don't"

"Why"

She stops her foot "Look can we come some place please, this is gunna take awhile!"

The wind blows and it dances in his hair, he closed his eyes and lets it dance, in the wind he hears a whisper, it's power calling to power, he feels her energy, the forest seems to be connect to her, and the wind whispered to heed her. He opened his eyes "Follow me"


End file.
